1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of media content distribution, and more particularly to a geographic based media content delivery interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various music delivery services have emerged in the market. These music delivery services are distinguishable from conventional radio broadcast services because they allow a user to select the types of songs to be played. Among other music delivery services, satellite radio service and Internet radio service are two popular options. Generally, satellite radio service and/or Internet radio service may include various dedicated channels. Each dedicated channel may deliver music of a particular genre. For example, one dedicated channel may only deliver rhythm and blue (R&B) songs, while another dedicated channel may only deliver classics songs. Accordingly, the user may listen to his or her favorite types of music by selecting one or more dedicated channels.
The preference of a user, however, may go beyond generic genre and may depend on the current geographic location of the user. For example, some users may want to explore local music as they travel. At the current state, satellite radio and/or Internet radio services may be unable to satisfy the need of these users. Mainly, satellite radio and/or Internet radio services generally do not detect the geographic location of the user. As such, satellite radio and/or Internet radio services may lack the capability of delivering music that is relevant to the geographic location of the user.
Thus, there is a need for a music delivery interface that is capable of delivering music based on the geographic location of a user.